Jily Oneshots
by Panda1912
Summary: Oneshots. Please read. Thank you!
1. Amortentia

_A/N: I decided to delete all my stories except the completed poem because I felt like I was forcing myself to write them and I felt guilty for not. I may rewrite some sometime but for now, RIP._

 _I decided to do a collection of oneshots so that way if I stop, it won't be as obvious. That, and the fact that I'm addicted to Jily Oneshot Fanfics._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _All will be set in 7th year unless I say otherwise._

 _It will always say who's points of view but this '~' means 3rd person._

 **#1: Amortentia**

"So," Professer Slughorn begins. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Lily's had shot up and Slughorn called on her.

"Amortentia is the World's Strongest Love Potion, but it doesn't actually create 'love' it creates 'obsession'. Amortentia smells like whatever you find 'attractive' or something you 'love'. It is known for it's pinkish colour and the swirly steam that rises from it."

"Correct!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Lily smiled back and started to daydream- though she knew she shouldn't. She wondred what the potion smelled like to her and also wondered if she'd ever find out.

Slughorn was still speaking and he mention the words _**brew**_ and _**Amortentia**_. Lily sat up at this and discovered that they would be making it in pairs. She immeadiately glanced at her best friend, Marlene, and signalled them being partners.

Marlene grinned evilly at her, shook her head and partnered up with their other best friend, Alice.

Lily had no idea what she was playing at until all had been partnered up... except her and James.

"Ah! Lily, you go with Potter!" Slughorn called merrily.

 _James POV_

What's with the names? Ol' Sluggy calls Evans, Lily, but me Potter?

But that doesn't matter because I'll be making the World's Strongest Love Potion with Lily Evans.

She doesn't seem so pleased though.

 _Lily POV_

This is what Marl and Al had in mind. I do NOT fancy Potter.

I growl at my two best friends under my breath and Potter must've heard because he looks slightly taken back.

We go sit at our couldron and start to gather the ingredients.

Half an hour later and the unlikely pair are more than midway through their potion and tension is running high.

"What are you doing James?"

"Putting in the Snake Clove, like it says." James snapped.

"That's a clove of garlic, you idiot. We're trying to make a love potion, not a potion to ward off Vampires!" Lily shot back.

Five minutes later, Lily let out a sigh of relief. They were finished. Now all they had to do was wait five more minutes for it to simmer before they could smell it.

Time passed agonisingly slowly. Lily must've checked her watch about ten times a minute.

Finally the wait was over. She hopped out of her seat with James following suit.

"I can't smell anything." James whined.

"Well, maybe if you didn't use so much shampoo and conditioner this morning we'd be able to smell it," Lily retorted.

"Me? What about your perfume? You have so much on, your giving me an asthma attack."

"Don't be ridiculous James, I ra-"

"You what? Made the potion wrong?"

"No! I ra-"

"Ah! What have we got here?" Slughorn interrupted. "Perfect! I can especially smell the pinapple. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

James looked dumbstruck.

"As I was saying, I ran out of perfume last week." Lily continued.

"Yeah, well I didn't shower because Sirius was hogging the bathroom." James shot back.

The pair looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Don't," Lily said before James could say anything, but he didn't.

All he did was grin at her and soon enough, Lily found herself grinning back.

 _Thanks to all people who read this. Inspired by a textpost I saw on Instagram and by the many Jily Fanfics I have read._

 _Please review/fav/follow/vote/comment whatever. I'll also take requests._

 _Bye,_

 _Panda1912_


	2. Expecto Patronum

_**Dedicated to PheonixFeather10**_

 _Thanks to all readers!_

 _Also inspired like last one._

 _DO NOT OWN A THING! ALL QUEEN JO'S_

 _Forgot to put disclaimer on last one, sorry._

 **#2: Expecto Patronum**

 _James POV_

Finally, a lesson I was looking forward to. DADA. Professor Timms said in our last class that we'd be doing something harder and all of us Marauders were looking forward to it.

Until we found out that it was the Patronus Charm.

The four of us just sat at the back of class talking because we had mastered the spell a year ago, laughing at the rest of the class's failed attempts while Timms stared disapprovingly at us.

As people got the hang of it, I could barely see my hand in front of my face with all the clouds of Patronuses. Barely anyone could actually create an animal.

With fifteen minutes left in the class, Professor decided to test us all, one by one.

I leaned back; eyes closed waiting for my turn.

"Black," Timms called and Sirius sauntered to the top.

I opened my eyes so I could see the look on everyone's faces. Everybody had seen us just sit at the back of the class, so they obviously thought we hadn't bothered learning it. How wrong they were.

 _Lily POV_

Sirius sashayed up to the top and I leaned foreward with interest. Why was he so confident? The Marauders had been messing at the back of the classroom for the entire lesson.

"Expecto Patronum," I heard Sirius mutter and a black dog shot out of his wand.

All of us gasped, except Potter and his crew, who gauffed.

Professor was going through the register. Aside from Sirius, no one had managed to produce an actuall animal. I was hoping to change that.

"Evans," Timms said.

I walked calmly up but inside I was shaking like a leaf. I just concentrated on the memory of Petunia and me being friends.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silver doe shot out of my wand. It was only there for a few seconds, but it was there. I turned back to my seat and out of the corner of my eye I could see the Marauders with their mouths wide open, Potter especially.

They obviously didn't think I could do it.

"You'll attract flies," Marlene snarked at them, coming to the same conclusion.

Lupin also preformed the charm perfectly.

"McKinnon _**(A/N: I'm not sure if that was her maiden name or if she got married. I looked it up on Harry Potter wikia and it said that the books never mentioned a husband officially. If anyone has any other knowledge, please comment.)**_."

"Expecto Patronum," but only wisps appeared.

Suprisingly Peter was able to produce a rat. DADA wasn't exactly his strong point.

"Potter," called Timms.

Only instead of showing off his ability to do the charm he asked the professor if he could do it after class.

I almost fell off my seat. Was Potter the only one of the Marauders who wasn't able to produce a Patronus? Was Peter better than him?

"Nonsense, do it now, get it off your chest. I'm sure you'll fine."

 _James POV_

"That's what I'm worried about," I murmured to myself as I winced.

Lily was going to kill me, but I tried.

"Expecto Patronum," and the stag shot out my wand.

 _Lily POV_

A STAG.

And that's why-. He didn't want to embarress me.

Luckily the bell rang and I practically jumped out of my seat.

"I'll test the rest of you next time," he called at out backs.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief behind me. She hadn't faith in her ability to produce one.

 _These are actually quite long, sorry if that bothers you._

 _Any request?_

 _Thanks to readers and commenters._

 _Please fav/vote/comment, thanks,_

 _Panda1912_


End file.
